Avalanche
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Zuko and Sokka get trapped together in an ice crevice in the North Pole. Zuko is tired and Sokka is cold, how can they solve this problem? Read and find out [ZukoSokka, slashYaoi]
1. Trapped

Ah man I haven't posted in sooooooooooooooooooooo long, I finally got SOMETHING finished. Yet sadly its not an update to my other stories

_Sigh_Anyway I have fallen in love with the Zuko/Sokka paring and decided to give it a shot. Um, not much else to say, so enjoy

WARNING: **THIS STORY HAS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWO GUYS KISSING LEAVE! LEAVE NOW AND DON'T BOTHER ME WITH YOUR PETTY FLAMES!**

* * *

Summery: Zuko and Sokka get trapped together in an ice crevice in the North Pole. Zuko is tired and Sokka is cold, how can they solve this problem? Read and find out 

The bitter cold winds of the artic bit into his skin as his gloved hand reached out, sliding around the ice to try to find a hole in the thick frozen water so that he could have another place to grab onto. Sokka found one and gripped it the best he could but as his other hand went up to find another hand crevice his foot slipped and he let out a yelp as he fell

Though he only fell 3 feet and landed on his butt, then collapsed onto his back

"Ow..." Sokka groaned, that... had hurt

"You're such a moron" Zuko said looking unamused at Sokka's attempts to get out of the cavern they were in. The fire nation prince was sitting down, leaning against a cold ice wall

"Shut up" Sokka said bitterly as he sat up, rubbing his soar back, finally giving up on climbing out of the large crack in the ice which him and Zuko had fell into.

Sokka sighed and he slid to a wall of ice, opposite of Zuko, so he could lean his back against something. He couldn't believe he was stuck here with a fire bender, a FIRE bender! He wanted out of there, but he doubted anyone would find them soon...

* * *

_Sokka gave a surprised yell as he clung to Appa's saddle, the flying bison flying as zig zag as he could, avoiding large fire balls that were being thrown at them by the fire nation ship, Zuko's ship. _

"_Aang!" Sokka yelled, his voice slightly freaked from the bumpy ride "Can't you make this fly any straighter!" the Avatar pulled sharply of the bison's reins to steer him away from another ball of fire, the whole bison tilting far to the right, making Katara and Sokka go with it, luckily though they caught the side of the saddle before they fell out. Momo chirped, terrified by the attack on them and was holding onto the air-bender's bald head, acting almost as a turban_

"_I'm trying!" Aang yelled back "But he's too tired to gain altitude!" and that was why the ship was so close on their tail. Appa had flown a long way before the ship had caught up to them, and even the thin ice of the North Pole didn't slow the ship down. _

_Another fire ball grazed under Appa's sensitive belly and he bellowed in surprise, twisting sharply to the left and all three humans, including a petrified Momo, screamed. Katara and Sokka tumbled to the other side; Katara caught the saddle edge..._

_Sokka missed_

"_Sokka!" Katara yelled as she saw her brother falling, falling down, down... falling straight for the fire ship bellow. Aang tried to turn the flying bison around but Appa was still too spooked to listen to anything the Avatar ordered him to do._

_Sokka yelled as he fell. He seriously thought he was going to die; **SPLAT! **Right into the ice. He shut his, waiting for impact..._

_Sokka was pleasantly surprised to land on something relatively soft. Though he was not pleased to find out it was a person... well later he would laugh about it because of **who** he had landed on. Sokka opened his eyes, lying on the person. He hurt where his body had an impact with the floor, but he doubted he broke anything. He heard a curse and his eyes focused on just **who** he had landed on. Prince Zuko. And it was a very erotic position indeed with Sokka sitting up to straddled the other's hips, still sort of dazed from the fall, but he was soon fully alert when fire nearly licked at his face from Zuko. Sokka jumped up and away from the other teen; getting burned did not seem appealing to him_

_Soon Zuko was backing Sokka towards the edge of the ship with fire and non fire punches. Sokka used his boomerang to deflect the punches and did his best to not catch on fire. The guards stayed back from the fight since their prince seemed to have everything under control. Sokka soon felt the railing of the ship pressing into his back and Zuko looked ready to punch him again, but the ship gave a ship shaking rubble, it felt as though they'd run into something. The sudden jerk caused Zuko to stumble forward, into the other boy and they both fell off board, onto the ice below_

_The ship had been so focused on following the flying bison that the man at the stirring wheel hadn't noticed the thin ice tuning more solid and they had grazed against a large ice burg. _

_As for Zuko and Sokka, they had landed on the ice, but had slid on the slippery ice falling down into a cavern like crack in the ice which they found out was connected to many other cracks in the ice, which thankfully gave them air. They were under one very large cavern which had to be at least 5 stories up, which made it very hard to get out of..._

* * *

And Sokka was quite frankly tired of trying to climb out, his arms ached from pulling himself up the wall and his back hurt from his failed attempts. 

How long had they been there? Lets see, at least an hour should be counted for the two arguing, and another 15 minutes for a fight which only left poor Sokka with a couple non-serious first degree burns which he could cool down with pressing the injuries against the ice around him. They had stopped burning a long while ago though, so he didn't worry about them. And then there was a good amount of time where Sokka had spent trying to get out...

So there really was no real estimation of time that they'd been stuck there, but Sokka knew one thing-

...A stomach growl echoed from in the cavern...

He was hungry

"I'm hungry..." the brunet whined and pouted on his side of the corner

"No..." Zuko said "You're an idiot" Sokka turned a glare to him

"I am not!" he snapped back

"Yes you are, you were the one burning your energy out on climbing out of here" the fire-bender said and heard the other grumble curses, but didn't retort which made Zuko smirk, which made Sokka say louder

"Bastard"

Zuko just ignored him and decided to lie down, he was getting tired and even though they were below the ice where they were away from the wind of the north the cold was starting to get to them both. Sokka rubbed his hands over his arms to create some friction, but his butt was starting to get numb; he got up and started to pace. Zuko watched the other through half lidded eyes. The fire nation prince could circulate more heat with his bending, though he couldn't do it forever, it took concentration and a certain level of energy.

Zuko felt his own eyes drift shut, comfortably warm and tired it lulled him to sleep, but soon after he'd fallen asleep he was kicked sharply in the side, making him sit up glaring at Sokka who was looking down at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Zuko asked, immediately feeling cold so he began to circulate the heat around him again.

"You will die if you sleep" Sokka said wisely, his breath visible in the cold. Zuko snorted

"Well then why don't you let me die?" the fire-bender said "We're enemies, I didn't see why you'd want to keep me around" Sokka glared back at him

"Well yeah, it'd be a great way to finally get rid of you" Sokka said "But I'm not stupid enough to be stuck here alone in this freezing cold" Zuko smirked

"Well how stupid _are_ you?" The fire bender asked. Sokka opened his mouth to reply, blinked, and then shut his mouth, glaring at the other teen

"Shut up!"

Zuko only smirked and watched at the fuming water tribe boy sat next to him, curling up and starting to rock back and forth.

"What **are** you doing?" Zuko asked, the movement of the other teen making him look like a cold puppy

"I'm freezing" Sokka hissed lowly at him "I'm trying to keep warm with circulation. How can you not be cold!" Zuko rolled his eyes, showing off a small flame in the palm of his hand, Sokka's attention drawing to the little fire immediately

"I'm a fire-bender for a reason" Zuko said simply. Sokka snorted, looking away as the flame went out in the prince's hand

"Show off" he grumbled. Zuko only smirked more, looking upward to the sky above which peeked in through the crack in the ice. Sokka thought for a minute. He was so cold. Sure he'd lived in the South Pole which was colder than here, but he'd spent all that time in the warm weather and had gotten use to it. It was cold! He didn't like being cold. Lucky fire-bender making his own heat so he was comfy cozy...

Sokka blinked, an idea striking, but he didn't move for a minute. No... But... no, no way... ... but he didn't want to freeze, just as much as he didn't want to get burned. His face flushed and he sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to attempt this...

Zuko felt his eye lids growing heavy again but heard Sokka get up so he opened his eyes again, glancing at the other teen before shutting his eyes again. He was really too tired to care... Until he felt a foreign weight in his lap; a _warm_ foreign weight. Zuko's eyes snapped open to see Sokka waving slightly in front of him, looking slightly shy of his own boldness from straddling the other's waist

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko growled angrily, yet didn't throw the other off or barbeque him. Sokka suddenly stopped being hesitant about it and looked sternly back at the other teenager

"You need to stay awake, and I need to keep warm" Sokka said logically, though his face was still red "We might as well kill two birds with one stone" Zuko glared at him a minute. He knew the other was right, and he was quite comfy with the other sitting in his lap. Despite the water tribe teen's claims of being freezing he was quite warm after a few moments in the fire bender's lap. The fire-bender's glare lessened and his mouth twitched into a smirk that was smug as hell

Sokka's face burned red and looked away from the other's eyes. Zuko didn't even have to say anything; he was just _there_, _mocking_ him with that smug look. Sokka folded his arms, refusing to look back at the fire-bender. It was like Zuko was waiting for him to talk, say something embarrassing that he could turn back against him; and right now there were _so _many things that the prince could say right now.

But he didn't; instead Sokka felt arms snake around his waist, sliding him closer to Zuko. Sokka's eyes widened and he looked back to Zuko who was now only a couple inches from his face, still looking quite smug

"Keeping warm and awake, huh?" Zuko said deeply making Sokka panic slightly and blushing furiously "I think I can solve **that**" Zuko leaned in close, their lips only a fraction away from touching, though he stopped there. Sokka gulped, unsure of what to do. He could feel the other's body heat very clearly...

Just then Zuko pulled back leaving Sokka stunned, confused, and flustered. The fire-bender was teasing him! Now that just wasn't fair! Sokka glared at the other, giving an annoyed snort. Zuko just chuckled and his hands rested on the other's hips, loving the way the brunet would get all flustered and embarrassed. He leaned in again, their lips barely brushing though; it wouldn't even be considered a kiss but a rub of skin on skin, though it was enough to turn Sokka's face a bright tomato red. This time though, Zuko didn't pull back, fully intent on embarrassing the hell out of Sokka, which was fun.

Sokka froze entirely when the fire-bender's lips were fully placed on his the third, and being frozen had nothing to do with the cold, more like shock. The fire-bender's skin against is was so warm and inviting, better than the frigid air around them or the cold ice floor. Sokka found himself compelled to let the heat in, responding to the other's mouth, eyes shutting.

Zuko was pleasantly surprised that the water tribe teen was responding, and who was he to complain, he just pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms around Sokka's waist, slowly deepening the kiss. Sokka seemed to muffle something, but what ever it was, was lost when Zuko playfully slipped his tongue between his lips. Sokka's arms wrapped around the fire-bender's neck for support; not worrying about anything but the warmth that surrounded them both.

But after a minute they both began to gasp for air between lip movements, finally having to break for air. They both panted for a minute, getting fresh oxygen into their lungs. Zuko finally gave a response, he smirked. Sokka blushed and stuttered for an excuse for his actions

"I... I- You, That! That was- I..." Zuko just shut him up with another kiss, drawing him back into the warmth. Lest to say, his excuses were forgotten

* * *

"First chapter done; let's see if anyone will like it enough to review. I may have more, but only if people are interested, bye!" 

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token reviews not recommended


	2. Tired

Aw, Thank you for reviewing people, Reviews are so fun to read, especially when the people tell _what_ they like about it. It makes my feel what I'm doing is worth while

Hm, things to point out, lemme think. Ah, first thing is to **Shoy of the Fire Nation**, this is yaoi/slash/shonen-ai or in other words, 'gayness' so if that's what was so scary I'm giving you fair warning. And if you do look around the Avatar fiction section there is some other Zuko/Sokka, though I think most of them are kinda rushed.

Same thing for **Queen of the Leos**, who was kind of rude. I said in the beginning of the chapter that it was Zuko/Sokka. And what is wrong with me? My dear, I'm a yaoi fangirl and am loving every minute of it :D

Maybe I should have put a warning up in the first chapter. Well, I will now:

**THIS STORY HAS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE TWO GUYS KISSING LEAVE! LEAVE NOW AND DON'T BOTHER ME WITH YOUR PETTY FLAMES!**

Now I'll have to do the same with the first chapter

**Bishojo Osaka**, Yes its amazing what you can find when you look for it :D Its so fun.

**Baby Chibi**, yes, no graphic stuff besides some kissing, sadly I didn't think I could fit it in. I'm pretty much winging it right now; it's mostly shonen-ai

And thank you for support from everyone else

You're probably tired of me ranting so I'll just continue

* * *

Zuko rubbed his red cheek which stung. For one thing he'd been in many fights and had been injured many times. The scar on his eye had been no fun, and that is one thing he would never forget. And he himself had been burned while training his own fire-bending skills. This would be another thing to remember 

Sokka slaps hard; really, really hard. Even with gloves on!

Zuko sighed and he looked to the brunet who still sat in his lap, though Sokka had his back turned to him, practically radiating anger, arms folded and staring at the ice wall. Sokka was mad, but it was too cold to move away from the fire-bender, so he just refused to look at Zuko.

"You didn't have to hit me" Zuko said, his tone clearly annoyed. Sokka snorted, his breath visible in the cold

"Bastard" he growled and Zuko rolled his eyes

"I didn't even do anything" the fire-bender said and Sokka turned a glare on him

"You groped my crotch" he said angrily and Zuko couldn't contain a snort of laughter "You're such a pervert!"

"I'm not the one who came and sat in my lap" Zuko said and Sokka's face blushed a little bit more on top of his anger flush

"Perverted bastard"

Zuko only rolled his eyes, unamused. Wonderful, he'd upgraded from a pervert and a bastard to a perverted bastard. Alright, so he might have gone a _tiny_ bit far with the teasing, but it was kind of funny to see Sokka's face go all red again... at least it was funny before he got slapped, ow...

At least their little make out session had passed some of the time, but now it seemed to drag on again, making both of them feel the hunger and tempting sleep. Sokka's temper also tampered some and he slumped against the fire bender's chest, his head resting on Zuko's shoulder, eyes closing. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the other teen and prodded him in the side of the head lightly

"Wha...?" Sokka said sluggishly as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the fire bender

"Hypocrite" Zuko said "What happened to that 'You will die if you sleep' speech?"

"I'm only resting my eyes" Sokka said and folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away to shut his eyes again. Zuko was like a living, breathing furnace and the heat made him tired, even though he knew not to rest, he couldn't help it. It was like a cold night and the only warm spot was near the fire place, and the heat chased away the cold so it would sooth you to sleep. It was hard to pull away from, even though you knew you'd have a sore back from sleeping on the floor. Sokka did not want to move away from the heat, too comfortable.

Zuko sighed and took Sokka by the shoulders, giving him a good shake to wake him up. Sokka was soon awake and yelled so the fire-bender would stop shaking him

"All-right! I'm-up! Stop-shay-king-me!" the water village teen exclaimed and Zuko stopped, smirking again

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm awake" Sokka said and glared at him, irritated, hating when Zuko looked smug. Smug Perverted Bastard.

"Good" Zuko said and let go of the other teen, instead he placed his arms around Sokka's waist, indirectly forcing Sokka to lean back against him again. Sokka blinked for a moment, a small blush crossing his cheeks over his nose, and said nothing more; and he didn't fall asleep again

* * *

Aw... cuteness for the end. Ok, so this one is kinda short, but I have already started the next one 

Detailed reviews are appreciated  
Token Reviews not recommended

Thank you


	3. Bear

I'm back! Sorry, I've had Harry/Ron Drabbles to write, it's been dragging me in :D I'm loving the fluff. Hai, so, reviewers **–Hugs all Reviewers-** You guys are what keep me going on this story

**Shoy of the Fire Nation:** Heh, thank you for staying tuned, and sorry it scared you a bit, but I'm not a novice yaoi writer, I can write really graphic stuff if I want to, but don't worry, it won't get much more graphic than kissing and that one little grope :D

**Fire Kitten:** Oh! Thank you for the lovely review, I love long reviews and yours was fun to read. And you brought up a good question that I kind of didn't explain. The reason that Zuko hasn't sent the SOS fire into the air is because he doesn't know if anyone will see it and he doesn't know how long they're going to be stuck down there. He's reserving it. And besides, it would take all the fun out of the story if it was a quick rescues, now wouldn't it :D

**Hieiandkuramalover:** :D Thanks HKL it's always good to hear from you, even in review spirit! **–Goes into a dramatic pose, looking into the heavens, a golden light shining down upon her from the sky- -Sokka turns off the spot light that is shining on Usagi-** Oh Poo, damn cheap set props. Love ya as always HKL.

**Blue Autumn Sky:** Yes, don't worry, that was probably as graphic as it will get, this fic is only rated T, anything more would be rated M. And thank you for liking the rest of it

**Catc10:** Nah, it wasn't a token review, a token review would be a quick _'I LURV YOUR STORY NOW UPDATE! **–Spaz!-**' _:D thank you for your input. Yes the last chapter wasn't much, but it was a filler chapter, a bridge between the 1st and 3rd chapter, it also showed that they didn't fall madly in love after the first kiss. And you are right, I guess I really don't have any real plot, I don't even know how I'm going to end it. All I have are a few events that would get them closer together and admitting they like each other at least, but I have no idea how it should end. But of course this isn't one of my serious stories, its one of the rare stories that I finished the first chapter to and got posted, kinda surprising that I continued it really. And I do know stories without plots are annoying and I'm sorry if this is one of those to you, I'm not trying to make that way. And I am at least a semi-descent writer (Or at least that's what people tell me), I know the basics to a good story. Wow, this has to be one of the longest replies I've had to a reviewer that wasn't a flamer. :D Anyway I do hope you'll continue to read, and thank you for you're input again

**Mi'Lethe:** Er, thank you, I'm kind of wondering how you would hate it, and if you hated it, why would you keep reading, and then you tell me you love it. You're sending mixed messages here. But thank you for the review, I guess. And thank you for the complement on Zuko's character, but I think most people would be shocked after getting smacked, wouldn't you? Anyway thank you

**Shinigami11:** I know just what you're talking about, I've lost interest in long stories and short stories, and its rare to find that fic with the right consistency in love between the characters where it isn't hopeless and not cliché. I'm trying and I hope that most of my stories are like that, (I can only hope though, most of them STILL aren't posted, damn me) so I keep trying. Yeah, there will probably be no hard core (Damn it) it's only rated T, otherwise it would be rated M. Hehe, Nah, they won't be reduced to eating their baby juices, lol, Thought they've already run out of food... hehehe, aw-well, we can dream, right:D Thank you for the lovely review

Thank you everyone else and I hope to get more glorious reviews and your opinions about the story.

* * *

**-Gnawing on Avatar Mary-Sue Fics-** Grrr... So annoying **-Gnaws on it some more and gets zapped-** Ow! damn, so many Mary-Sue fics it just makes me wanna... **-Starts gnawing again and get zapped again- **OW! Alright alright :p

* * *

Anyway, now that my aggression is out back to the fic

* * *

A rumble echoed on the crevice, the sound bouncing off the walls making it louder than it really was. 

Sokka groaned and looked at his tummy, which was still empty.

"So... Hungry..." he said sounding a little dramatic. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up, you're whining isn't helping" the fire-bender said and Sokka 'humph'ed. He couldn't help it, he was a growing boy! He needed food!

Another growl echoed in the cave, and this time it wasn't Sokka's stomach.

Sokka turned his head to Zuko, bemused. Zuko blushed some from embarrassment and it was Sokka's turn to smirk.

"Heh, I'm not the only one that's hungry" the water village teen said and Zuko glared at him, pulling Sokka closer as he 'humph'ed. The other boy didn't even really notice, too hyped about Zuko actually having human traits instead of being the perfect prince he posed to be.

A third growl echoed and both teens froze, bewildered. It wasn't Sokka's stomach and it wasn't Zuko's stomach... Both looked up and to the side lowly to see a white face with a black nose and beady eyes. A Polar Bear.

"B-bear" Sokka stuttered and the animal opened its jaws, showing sharp teeth as it bellowed at them.

"No shit Sherlock" Zuko snapped as he swiftly got up, Pulling the other teen with him, though it didn't take long for Sokka to follow, though he almost tripped on the ice while he ran, he caught himself and both ran down the crack in the ice.

The bear was not discouraged though, a meal above the ice was a meal. It gave chase, claws digging into the ice to give it traction, surprising speed for such a big animal.

Both teens were running full out, sometimes having to jump over ice chunks and slip around corners into another branched off crevice. Sokka, being raised in the ice lands, could mostly control when he slipped on the ice, more agilely run through the crevice. Zuko wasn't too far behind, though he did slip a few more times than Sokka.

Sokka's eyes widened and he had to skid to a stop, coming to a slowly narrowing dead end. Zuko stopped right behind him, cursing quietly

"Damn it" the fire-bender said

"Um, maybe we lost it" Sokka said hopefully and started for the exit of that particular crevice to peek out for any sight of the polar bear. He immediately backed up when the bear bellowed at him again, spotting him. "O-or maybe not"

"I guess there's only one way out then" Zuko said and took a fighting pose, readying for a fire-bending technique. "Out of the way" Sokka's eyes widened

"What are you going to do?" the South Polar teen asked

"Defend my self" Zuko said in an annoyed tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sokka didn't move for a minute, kind of smacked with the reminder that Zuko was a fire-bender. Then he heard two more roars from in the bigger crevice out there that connected to this dead end

"Wait, you don't have to hurt it" he said quickly "We can climb out" he hurried over to where the ice narrowed so much that he could barely move foreword anymore and Zuko gave him a bewildered look

"You're crazy" he stated "What is it with you and trying to climb. You nearly broke your back the first how ever many dozen times you tried" Sokka pretty much ignored him as he started climbing, again, though he used the other wall to support his body weight, ascending quickly

"Yeah, well that was then" Sokka said and Zuko watched him a minute, deciding the other had lost some marbles with every fall, and then he caught a glance at the large bear that was squeezing itself into the crack. He decided to not get eaten and follow Sokka, quickly catching up to him.

Nearing the halfway mark of their climb, Sokka took a minute to see the polar bear attempting to climb out like the humans, but its claws only shaved the ice when it tried. Zuko glanced down at the bear, but kept going, stopping would only train his muscles more than they needed to be.

He could have easily stopped the bear with a burst of flames and the bear would have most likely have turned away after getting a burn.

Zuko finally reached the top and pulled himself up, panting slightly; it was a high climb, but he was finally out. His arms burned slightly from the climb but he was other wise fine. He looked back down the crack in the ice; seeing Sokka wasn't too far behind him so he reached down to help the brunet. Sokka took the fire bender's hand and it gave him leverage to get the rest of the way out, some lose ice crumbling under his foot just as he made it out. The South Polar boy heaved a great sigh, flopping onto his back on the solid ice for some rest

"Ow..." Sokka murmured, his arms were sore on top of all the other times he'd tried to escape from the crevice. But they were finally out, so he could deal with a little bit of soreness.

"Not that's I'm complaining about being out of that place" Zuko began, looking down at the other teen "But I could have steered the bear away"

"Yeah, by scorching the thing" Sokka said with a trace of accusation in his voice. "Didn't you listen, that bear had cubs somewhere in the cave" he sat up "You hurt the mom the mom can't hunt, and if the mom can't hunt her cubs die" Zuko blinked at the other's logic and gazed down into the crack in the ice, seeing the polar bear giving up and leaving the place where her meal had escaped her; he saw two other white fur balls only half the size of their mother, tumbling around her and begging for food

Sokka didn't really expect any reply from the fire-bender and he looked around the open ice land. Around them it was windy and colder than below the ice, he immediately wrapped his arms around himself and stood up, determined to not use Zuko for warmth anymore, he wasn't stuck with Zuko in the crevice anymore and he was sure Aang would be searching for him from the sky. But he saw no flying bison and he heard no call for his name. He sighed and looked around the frozen ground. The ice hills rolled where the wind had blown snow and a large glacier was by them, giving something other to look at then the endless white plain.

Zuko was also disappointed when he didn't see his own group; his ship, his crew, and his crazy uncle. This really was no improvement from being trapped below the ice, at least then they were huddled together for warmth, the wind really nipped at his skin, even _with_ his fire-bending skills; the wind would blow his subtle radiating heat away, leaving him to have as much ability to keep himself warm as Sokka did

"Well what now, Einstein?" Zuko asked, his own breath being blown into nothing by the wind

"I don't know" Sokka said "this is all I had on escaping the bear"

"Oh good, so now that we aren't going to be eaten we're going to freeze up here" Zuko said, lying on a thick layer of sarcasm. Sokka glared at him a minute then he thought he heard something and he fell quiet, listening

"Did you hear that?" he asked and Zuko stood still, listening. He did hear something, a quick almost mistaken sound for the wind again, but it was definitely the sound of heals digging for grip and other slight movements that gave off another persons' presence. They were both quiet, but there was just the whipping of the wind that made them both brace against to cold breeze. It was then that they were ambushed

Several people in winter coats with their hoods pulled up to hide their faces from the cold, they appeared unarmed, but then again so was Zuko. Both Sokka and Zuko braced themselves for a fight as did the people who had a came from their hiding places from the wind build hills.

Sokka's eyes glanced around at all of them, there were only a few of the people, 5 of them, and it didn't look as if they had been actually waiting for them... It struck him then of who they were, their fighting poses reminded him of Katara and Aang when they was practicing her water bending skills, a smooth movement of water. They had to be the northern water tribe, the ones Aang had to see to master his water bending. Sokka wanted to say something to Zuko, maybe somehow not fight them, they were practically his own people, but before any words were exchanged, the water tribe people moved, their arms sweeping like they were brushing something away, and the snow under the two teens shifted, making them loose their balance slightly. Zuko caught himself and stepped forward, throwing his arm forward, a burst of flames flaring out at one of the water-benders. The water-bender he'd aimed for stayed calm, waving their arms, a wall of snow blocking the way of the fire, melting it into water. Zuko was surprised as first by the quick defense, but he didn't have that time to be surprised because as soon at the water was melted the same water-bender waved the water around themselves before splashing their feet, the water immediately freezing their feet.

Two of the water-benders came forward and pinned Sokka's and Zuko's hands behind their backs, forcing the two to their knees so they couldn't struggle as much. The water-bender that had deflected Zuko's attack stepped forward to the two teens and spoke in a muffled voice through the hood

"Take them back to the village" the water-bender said "It looks like we have a fire-bender to deal with"

* * *

Sorry the ambush scene was so crappy, I hate action scenes, hard to write for me, but basic point is that they got away from the bear and were captured by the water tribe, leaving a cliffhanger for all you people :D Aren't I horrible? What will they do you the poor starving teens? I guess you'll just have to review, thank you and I'll write the next one when I get to it,Ok I'M GOING TO BED NOW! ITS 1:05 IN THE MORNING! THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE! 

Detailed reviews are appreciated,  
Token Reviews not recommended


	4. Captured

**-Great big groan, rubbing her temples- **People, people! What does the term '_two guys kissing'_ mean to you! I've found so many people grossed out by the kissing I'd hate to see your reactions is I wrote a sex scene, I'm not a beginner people, I'm a true blue Yaoi Fangirl with 2 years experience at writing; Geese do I have to post a _'graphic kissing'_ label on the first chapter? There are more graphic kiss scenes out there, trust me, I know, I've looked (And I've enjoyed reading them). All these newbies to yaoi should know yaoi is the more graphic; shonen-ai is the more fluffy stuff. And in either or you're going to get guys kissing. If you don't want such 'graphic' stuff kick the rating down a notch to K, the rating aren't that hard to understand. I mean geese; I throw my anger at you and can't express how annoyed I am from just writing it

YES THEY WILL BE KISSING AGAIN! ... SOONER OR LATER!

**-Grumbles-** And if you ask me to read a story, Let me make it clear that I only read yaoi stories now a days.

Sorry if I'm being harsh but I must throw my anger out some how and writing is my way of doing it. I have this story pretty much set in mind so if you don't like it by now go, if you like it please enjoy

Mm, lemme see, what else? **–Ponder, ponder-**

----

In the Avatar Section at Mary-sue fics to cut down the population- AHHHHH! Die! Die! Pleases DIE! It's like a swarm of locus in here! **–Whacks one that comes at her with a fly swatter-** SAVE THE YAOI!

----

And there goes my Mary-sue aggravation again; sorry if it offends any Mary-sue writers, but I'm starting to get annoyed with them all, Poor Avatar is getting pummeled with them, I think even worse that Yu-Gi-Oh ever was **–Clears throat-** Right, on with the fic

* * *

Both Zuko and Sokka were herded by the 5 water benders towards the large glacier they had seen when they had exited the crack in the ice. It didn't seem to have any purpose to them; it looked like just a big chunk of ice, though as they drew closer they didn't seem to be veering to the side of the glacier, but straight for it. Maybe they had an igloo that they camped out in; maybe they had been hunting when they had found the half frozen teens. Neither Sokka nor Zuko knew because the water-benders wouldn't speak, they only pushed them along towards the glacier

What they reached the great sheet of ice is became apparent just how big the glacier was. It had to be 20 stories high and as big as a foot ball field. Both teens were in slight awe of the size of the thing, but maybe they were even more shocked when the water-bender Zuko had attacked moved toward the great wall, placing gloved hands to the surface. The water-bender moved their hands in a wavy pattern against the ice and it melted away, making the mouth of a very long dark cavern. Zuko and Sokka were both shoved forward and they stumbled slightly into the cave, going into the darkness, hearing the sound of ice cracking and water sloshing as two of the water benders stayed behind to seal the entrance again, the stronger water bender leading them forward, two backing them up incase they tried anything stupid, like attacking with a bunch of water around them.

It seemed to Sokka that they'd been walking for hours, but maybe that was because of lack of nourishment and sleep that made it seem so long because soon they came into a well lit opening in the ice and he was surprised to see a large city under the ice, many houses and people bustling about as if they were in any other city. It was like a dome in the place, the top of the dome made of mostly clear ice so light could shine through and some barely viable holes showed sky, obviously for air otherwise all these people would use up all the oxygen in a matter of minutes.

Zuko was also amazed at the city below the ice, and it took something special to render him speechless. He had no idea people could survive so well in these drastic conditions. And there had to be many water benders here to build and maintain a place like this, many _powerful_ water benders.

They were urged along into the city, bypassing the houses and people. The people watched them pass. Some women watched from window in their ice homes, other women watched from the streets. Mothers drew away their children who begged to see the prisoners, steering them away from Zuko and Sokka as if they were diseased. Sokka was slightly hurt by their reactions, they were his own people, the sister tribe of his own people. Zuko was slightly more accustomed to dirty looks from earth-benders and water-benders, hell even his own nation scowled at him.

They both noticed the same thing missing from the city though. All these people were women and young children. There was no site of young or even middle aged men in the crowd.

They were taken to a large ice igloo that was in the middle of the city, and it didn't seem to be any sort of a home where a master water-bender would live, more like a training area or meeting hall, either way there were many people dressed in warm clothes who stopped what they were doing to see who entered the large spaced room.

The water-bender that had lead them there finally reached up to remove their hood, revealing an older woman, dark hair like most of the other people in water tribes and dark skin like Sokka's from being at the poles. She looked at them sternly, judgingly.

"A water-bender with a fire-bender," she said "What kind of treason is this?" There was a pause and then Sokka got mad

"Hey, I'm not a water bender!" he yelled angrily "Don't mix me up in that magic."

"Maybe not," She said approaching them, yet keeping a safe distance "But you do come from a water tribe, even though I've never seen you from any tribe around here." She studied Sokka, his dark skin, his face structure and hair. He was defiantly from a water tribe, from the North Pole, or South Pole, but him being from the South Pole was highly unlikely. Half way around the world would be far traveling, and with a fire-bender. "Traveling with a fire-bender."

"I'm not _traveling_ with him; I've been suck with him for the passed day!" Sokka corrected loudly, beyond irritated along with hungry and exhausted. The woman stared at him a minute, pondering and searching for and signs that might mean he's lying. She suddenly stood up and looked to another woman who held a spear

"Throw the fire-bender in a seal hole, make sure he's tied up," she said and the other woman stood straighter before bowing, replying a 'Yes ma'am!' Zuko's eyes widened

"Seal hole?" he asked and Sokka smirked at him

"Yup, it's where lion seals feed" the water tribe teen said "And they aren't too picky about what they eat" Zuko glared at him, wanting to retort 'Well neither are you' but bit it back, an evil thought playing in his mind. If he was going down, so was Sokka. Zuko gave an offended look

"Oh, so this is how you treat a _lover_?" The fire-bender accused and Sokka's face was swallowed in a blush

"Lover! What do you mean lover!" Sokka yelled and Zuko smirked.

"Oh come now, you can't deny what happened last night" he said and watched Sokka's face burn in embarrassment

"Nothing happened last night!" Sokka yelled, his voice squeaking in denial. The woman watched them for a minute raising an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smirk. She looked back to the other women

"On second thought" she said, amusement hinting in her voice "Tie them up and throw them _both_ in a igloo, we'll deal with them later" The other women glanced at her, looking doubtful "Both of them" she repeated and the others only nodded, two women coming forward with ropes to tie them tightly, binding their wrists and ankles, then two hefted Sokka up while another two dragged Zuko, not giving him a chance to get on his feet.

* * *

Poor Zuko, the water tribe really doesn't like him huh? Which makes sense cause of the stupid war, and before anybody asks, yes, its like Sokka's village, all the men left to go to war with the fire benders. More Zuko/Sokka next chapter, if I get nice reviews. Think happy thoughts! 


End file.
